1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to blades for snow-removal vehicles and vehicles therewith. This invention is particularly directed to blades to be used in association with snow buckets articulated from snow-removing vehicles to enable larger charges of snow per stroke and reduce the filling time of buckets.
2. Description of related art
Normally the snow-removal vehicles that are known, are provided with a bucket articulated by a hydraulically-operated lifting arm. Several back and fore strokes are required to fill in the bucket as the snow is tending to move away from the bucket. The prior art offers no solution to reduce the amount of strokes required. These strokes are time consuming though they are required to remove the spilling of snow. No solution is taught in the prior art.
Brownly teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,812 dated Jun. 24, 1980, a hydraulically-actuated snow plow attachment swingable in a vertical plane to inhibit the lateral flow from a snow plow blade having no lateral walls or sides.
Klett teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,561 dated May 8, 1977, a earth-moving scraper with a pivotally adjustable router bit to fracture the soil ahead of both sides of the cutting edges of the scraper.
Arnold teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,608 dated Dec. 17, 1974, a backhoe bucket having two sections. Another backhoe bucket is disclosed in Clark, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,899 dated Apr. 3, 1973.
Majkrzak teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,012 dated Jan. 22, 1991, a motorized rotary blade snowblower. The snow blower has a housing which covers the rotary blades and a drift cutting arm that is fastened to and upwardly extends from the sides of the housing in a working position.
W.W. Wolfe et al, teach, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,237 dated May 15, 1962, multi-function attachments, one of which is a removable scoop as shown in FIG. 6 of said Patent.
Magee et al, teach in U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,944 dated Sept. 25, 1956, bulldozer blades slidably mounted in front of a bulldozer blade.
Steinhoff teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,936 dated Nov. 24, 1987, an attachment comprising a side plate to a snow blade.
Schneider teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,515 dated Mar. 19, 1968, a side plate to the blader of a grader.
Martel et al, teach in Canadian Pat. No. 944,950 dated Apr. 9, 1974, an attachment for support from a rear mounted grader blade, whereby manure may be mounted.
As far as applicant is aware there is no existing blade for snow-removal vehicles. By "snow-removal vehicles" or "snow-removal vehicle" throughout the specification including the disclosure and claims, is meant those not merely pushing the snow but removing it by shovelling it with snow buckets articulated from snow-removing vehicles.